


The Big One

by theRavenMuse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Screaming, Screaming at God, The ineffable plan is a six thousand year slow burn filled with angst and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRavenMuse/pseuds/theRavenMuse
Summary: So that was The Big One. Against all odds, the forces of humanity have prevailed against the supernatural armies of Heaven and Hell. But the victory comes with a price, and the price is everything to a certain demon. She’s never listened to him before, but now She’s the only chance he has.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Big One

Crowley glided softly back to the ground, knees almost buckling with exhaustion as his feet touched down. The battle was over. They… angel? The smoke cleared a bit and Crowley spotted Aziraphale, unmoving on the asphalt.

“No, no, no. Please, no. This can’t... no!” Crowley ran to him faster than was possible, strictly speaking. Aziraphale’s corporation was cold and dead. Within it, the angel's essence curled feebly. The battle had taken too much from him. Crowley clung to his jacket. He poured his own energy into the fragile wisp. It was still fading, still losing its light. “No, no, Aziraphale, please! Angel!” The light flickered one last time and faded to nothing. “NO!” Crowley screeched. His fingers stayed locked into the angel’s clothing, but his spine curled back as he twisted to scream into the sky. “He was good! Why would you take him?! He was a good angel! He was pure and loving and he doesn’t deserve this! Bring him back! Let him live! Let him enjoy your creation that he saved! You sent him to protect it! It’s not fair to take him now that he’s fallen in love with it! It’s not fair to punish him for loving me too! Punish me instead. Send him back and take me!” Crowley fell silent with a gasp, sprawling across Aziraphale’s inanimate corporation. He tore the sunglasses from his eyes and watched, a tiny spark of hope shining through the loss. “Please give him back,” he whispered once more. “Please, I know you can hear me. You’ve never answered but I know you can hear me. You have to hear me. Please, just this once, will you listen?”

Several minutes passed in silence, the hope fading from Crowley’s eyes. He stood with a wail, head and chest to the skies with his arms thrown wide. “If I can’t have him, then take me too! I’m ready to face the end! He was the only thing left who loved me! I’d rather face your wrath than spend the rest of eternity without him! Fucking take me!!!” An unearthly scream ripped forward and he sank back to the earth, collapsing forward onto his knees and elbows. His shoulders lurched with each sob. The wind stilled, the trees quieting eerily. The vultures that had alighted on the asphalt not far away took off with a screech. Their wing beats faded into nothing. The world was silent except for the demon’s cries. 

An ethereal power glimmered into being. Crowley lifted his face from the ground, shielding his eyes from the burning light. He was expecting it to be Her, come to claim him at last. It wasn’t. A glow was building in Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley gasped and pulled himself to the angel’s side. The light approached blinding levels, even with his hand shielding his eyes, and Crowley turned away and closed his eyes. Even still, the brightness shone through. A soft voice spoke in words that he could almost catch, but seemed to just skip through his fingers. It faded, along with the light, and Crowley opened his eyes. Aziraphale was stirring. The color returned to his cheeks and his eyelashes fluttered before opening to meet Crowley’s. Crowley sobbed in relief. He pulled Aziraphale as close to him as he could manage. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lord,” Crowley cried into Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale returned the embrace and whispered into Crowley’s ear, “She told me that all beings who give love deserve to receive it.”

“She couldn’t keep you, I knew she couldn’t. You’re too perfect,” Crowley babbled through tears. 

Aziraphale’s fingers brushed over the demon's snake tattoo. “She didn’t send me back because of me, dear boy. She was talking about you. She sent me back because you love me.”

Crowley sobbed again and pulled his angel impossibly closer. “I do, I love you, I love you and I’ll love you for all of eternity and longer if we’re still here after that.”

“And I you. I promise.”


End file.
